1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display module; and more particularly to a character organic light emitting diode display module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) is considered to be the mainstream of flat panel display (FPD). Although the LCD is widely used, the LCD panel must use a backlight module as a light source, and enough space must be reserved on the LCD for installation of the backlight module, thus increasing the thickness and weight of the LCD. In addition, the backlight module causes additional power consumption while increasing cost. The existing LCDs all suffer from the disadvantages of narrow viewing angle and low response speed, which are likely to induce image sticking problem.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.